


Goodbye To A World

by Darkmoon100 (orphan_account)



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I dont know how to tag, I'm Sorry, Pacifist Route, Please be nice, Songfic, also i completely forgot Papyrus, at least until they get to the surface, at least you dont watch him fall, its kinda confusing, the angst is there if you understand what is going on, then they have a bad time, this is my first fic please on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darkmoon100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Goodbye To A World by Porter Robinson</p>
<p>After the barrier broke, all the monsters returned to the surface, including Asriel, and Frisk lost their ability to reset. Sure, the monsters expected some prejudice and hate, but nothing like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye To A World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye To A World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199105) by Porter Robinson. 



Thank you…

Toriel collapsed to the ground, holding her neck. Bright red blood welled out of the wound and trickled down her hand, staining the ground in her memory.

I’ll say goodbye soon…

Asgore ran towards his wife, tears falling rapidly down his face. No one saw the bullet hit his head, but everyone saw him fall.

Though it’s the end of the world…

Alphys crumbled to dust, lacking the determination to keep on going.

Don’t blame yourself, now…

Undyne roared, standing over her girlfriend’s ash, hurling spears at anyone who came near and blocking all the bullets that were sent her way. Mettaton ran over to help, all of his usual glamour gone.

And if it’s true…

A bomb hit the ground in front of them, flashing three times before ending their fight.

I will surround you…

Asriel’s determination kept him from dusting, but his blood pooled around him in a sickening display. He was not moving.

And give life to a world…

Sans shook the kid, calling, shouting for a reset, for an end. But they didn’t respond either.

That’s our own…

No one saw the world crumble. There was no one left to witness it.


End file.
